


in an ocean of blurry people, i can see you clearly

by sorryineverland



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maybe some humor, also ofc is arab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryineverland/pseuds/sorryineverland
Summary: Faith did not expect life to get complicated when she went to college. Nor was she expecting the fact that she will be turned into a zombie.





	in an ocean of blurry people, i can see you clearly

**Author's Note:**

> so i started binge watching izombie yesterday. im currently on s2e4 and im loving the show so much!!
> 
> i got this plot idea while being depressed and watching izombie so. 
> 
> also idky but im strangely attracted to david anders and his role on the show is perfect. im surprised there aren't a lot of fanfiction about him.

In the ocean of colors, there she stood, dressed in all black. Her body swayed to the song playing through the speaker. Boys of Summer seemed to fit her perfectly as she moved her body without a care in the world, smile unhidden. Eyes closed in bliss and hair flowing with each movement she makes. Blaine has never such a beautiful sight in his life. His heart clenched and something tugged at him, telling him that if he goes over there and talks to the girl, his world will be different.

As the music stops, however, her smile vanishes like smoke. Her body halts all movements and when she opened her eyes, they were dead. Blaine could feel himself tense up at how the carefree girl from seconds ago turned into a soulless creature. He moved towards her but a group of people blocked him momentarily and when they bypassed him, she was gone. As if she never existed. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn’t feel disappointed.

After the song ended, Faith left the lively club and stepped into the cold and rainy night. She inhaled deeply and let out a shaky exhale, swirls of her breath drifted into the air. She rubbed at her arms to fight the coldness (a thing she doesn’t know why she keeps doing despite not needing to anymore. She guesses it’s a force of habit).

If you asked Faith five years ago what her life would like look five years from now, she would tell you that she would be starting her career as an English professor. Her eyes would light up brightly and her smile smile brighter than the sun itself. Oh, how wrong she was. Things did not go to her plan. Not only was college a nightmare, she ended up being depressed and on top of that, she woke up one day to find herself starving. It was all a blur but next she knew, she was eating away at a dead fisherman’s brains. Once she made it to a safe place and the memorize of the fisherman subsided, she was finally able to notice her appearance. Her long brown hair now looks like a milky waterfall. Her beautiful tan skin turned sickly pale. Her pinkish lips had no color to them. She let out a loud scream.

It has been a year since Faith had been turned into a zombie. Life wasn’t easy for her but she managed. As she was crossing the streets, lost in the memories of her youth and college days, a car screeched beside. She sharply turned to face the car, her eyes turning red out of fear and instinct. The car stopped two five feet away from her. The driver and Faith stared at each other, both in shock. The driver, however, snapped back to reality and got out of the car.

“Oh my god.” Said a British voice. “Liv has got to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> im not sure how fasts updates are going to be with me being a senior and having depression and anxiety lol.
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumbler @dramaqueenlito 
> 
> p.s feedback are appreciated!


End file.
